Mistletoe
by DancingwithDaggers
Summary: Blaize and Luna go to their common rooms for the Yule Bell.


**A/N:** The formatting keeps getting messed up when I upload this. I pray it works, if it does not I apologize. This is my 7th time trying to fix it. If anyone wants I can send you the document itself. Sorry again everyone! Please review! This is my first Zovegood fanfic! :D I know it is summer and nowhere near Christmas but it just fits so well. Rated M for mature sexual content; one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot!

**The Mistletoe**  
><em>Hoshimi<em>

I stood waiting in the corridor. The ball was over and I had forgotten my shoes in the ballroom, Blaise kindly decided to get them for me. I hummed a sweet tune and swung my hands back and forth.

_Back and forth, swish, swish._

No need to be nervous.

I was in a simple yellow dress. My hair was curling down my back and I had silver earrings that glimmered when I moved.

Here comes Blaise. He walked over and clasped my right hand while holding the shoes in his other hand. We strolled down the hallway talking the long route to my common room. I didn't want this night to end. He stopped by an open doorway and pointed above.

_Mistletoe, _I grinned and said, "Watch out for the nargles!" Blaise laughed and brought his hand up to my cheek, his thumb tracing my features. First, my forehead then down to my cheeck bones, down my nose and across my jaw line, finally tracing my full lips.

He grasped my waist tightly causing me to gasp and tilted my head back capturing my lips in his. I was stunned for a moment, but I soon eagerly responded. I matched his pace, kiss for kiss, and lick for lick. His tongue traced my bottom lip seeking entrance. I gladly opened, deepening the kiss, my hands tugging his hair and his trailing up and down my sides. He left my mouth and began tracing kisses down my neck, nipping lightly at my ear and nuzzling the hollow by my neck. I moaned and shuddered under his touch. He took this as an invitation and pulled my feet around his waist and walked back into the open room, closing the door with his foot. He didn't even pull away once, _impressive. _I moaned as his hands roamed along the edge of the dress. He put me on top of the closest desk and slowly nibbled up my arm.

I felt his bulge harden and I put my hand over it, massaging through the dress robe. He moaned and made a guttural noise. I removed the dress robe and found a white shirt and black slacks underneath. I took his belt off and unzipped his pants, plunging my hand down to his 9 inch length. I stroked it with my pointer finger and thumb, rubbing around his shaft. Up, down, up down, I heard him moan loudly.

He dropped my dainty white heels while he ran his hands through his hair moaning loudly. I did a quick silencing spell on the room and made sure the door was locked tight. He pulled me in for a deep kiss and trailed kisses down my arm, pulling the strap of my dress with his teeth until it pooled around my waist. I tugged his shirt off and let my hands roam as he took one of my breasts in his hand. He pulled and flicked the nipple teasing it while sucking on the other one, making me as hot and heavy as he was. I let out a quick moan and tugged on his hair. He only stopped for a minute to switch breasts and pulled the other one in his hand while tugging on the soft whiteness of the left one, the nipple already firm and hard from his prior sucking. I pulled his head closer to my breast and cradled it while throwing my head back and moaning.

I leaned downwards and sucked on his neck, leaving my love bites everywhere.

I raked my nails down his chest as he pressed up to kiss my lips. I trailed my nail marks with my lips whispering soft words as I went. I trailed it with my tongue all the way down to his belly button which I licked with a quick flick of my tongue. I pulled his pants down around his ankles and pulled them all the way off with a swing of my wand. The boxers left just as fast. I knelt down and pulled his length in my hand, pumping, up down, up down. I felt it harden even more under my touch. I licked the tip and swallowed the precum and took his full length in my mouth. I got about 6 inches in and could still suck. He made deep, guttural noises and moved my head to his preferred speed, sucking and licking. I deep throated him, taking in the full 9 inches of bliss and ran my tongue around it, round and round, teasing as I sucked. He pulled me off right before he shot his load. With a quick _Scourgify _I cleaned the place then stood up to kiss him. He pulled me back up on the desk and pulled my dress completely off throwing it in a pile of his discarded clothes and my bra. This left me in simple white lace underwear which he had no problem removing just as quick. He spread my legs apart as I gasped in surprise.

He only lowered himself to the floor and winked at me, a Slytherin, through and through. He rubbed my clit in circular motions earning a cry from somewhere deep inside me. I became wet within seconds. He brought his mouth down to my cave. He licked and nipped and sucked till I was putty in his hands. I trembled and moaned and cried his name all at once. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better he stuck his digit inside me, first one than another then a third in and out, in and out. His fingers curved inside my warm wetness.

I moaned his name, "Blaise, oh yes Blaise." Finally teased and opened enough he did a quick contraceptive spell and then positioned himself at my entrance.

I braced myself for the impact and he slowly slid inside me. I screamed in pain and he waited for me to adjust around his giant length. I took a deep breath and felt my walls expand around him. I nodded to him and he started moving inside me. Slow at first, building a steady pace. I clawed his back and ground my hips into his. His moan filled the room making me wetter than wet. He reached down to play with my clit while going faster. I knew the end was coming. I felt the heat spread from between my thighs. I moaned and bucked my hips, throwing my head back. My juices flowed. He wasn't there yet. He pumped quicker and harder than before with one final pump he shot his seed into me.

He collapsed on top of me and I held him close, kissing his forehead and pushing his hair back. We lay there for a second, seconds seeming like hours, neither one of us wanting to talk and break the trance. Slowly we agreed we to rise and begin putting our clothes back on, piece by piece. I tried to calm my racing heart by focusing on the clothes; robotically I put them all on. _First lacy boy shorts, than bright yellow bra, than dress, lastly bulky belt. _I turn to look at Blaise and end up bumping right into him.

My breath hitches and I feel the small hairs on my arm stand up. He leans down and kisses the side of my mouth with a quick smirk.

"I think we better get going," he whispers in a husky voice. We walked out slowly hand in hand smiling to one another. My common room was rapidly approaching and not wanting to end our night we stopped by a window looking out at the stars. I heard him take a deep breath behind me. I slowly turned around and stared at him my eyes widening at the look on his face.

He looked at me with utter adoration and said, "Luna Lovegood, I love you."

I looked at him appalled before my arms slowly snake around his neck and I whispered, "I love you too, Mr. Zabini."


End file.
